Diferenças entre chan e kun
by Haruno Hinata
Summary: não tem nada a ver com o Titulo, mas não tinha ideias para o mesmo. Hitsuhina.


Ele estava ali, deitado olhando a lua, na verdade tentando olhar para a mesma ao invéz de ficar observando o que estava entre os seus braços.

- Você é mesmo uma molhadora de camas - murmurou para a lua, afinal porque diabos ela foi até ele no meio da noite e pediu pra dormir com ele? Ela alegou que estava tendo um pesadelo, ele não tinha culpa se ela se recusava a acreditar na realidade, não era um pesadelo, era a realidade; Aizen era um traidor e ela tinha que aceitar, decidiu que falaria com ela no dia seguinte. Droga, por que ela tinha que abraçá-lo enquanto dormia? E por que ele sentia o rosto em chamas e não estava conseguindo controlar pensamentos que nem ele sabia que tinha? Oras! Fazia tanto tempo que não dormiam juntos, que já tinha se esquecido de como era bom e perigoso, extremamente perigoso. Estava a ponto de largar o travesseiro e abraçá-la também, precisava se controlar! Respirou fundo, deixou a mente vagar, acabou por lembrar-se de quando dera o apelido a ela.

_Foi um dia pesado, não havia muitas melancias e o tempo estava ruim, frio; e ele realmente não sabia como hinamori conseguia ficar apenas com aquele frágil kimono, mesmo que fosse durante o dia, estava quase nevando. Estava com tanto frio que estava dormindo com milhares de cobertores, se encolheu e praguejou contra o frio cortante da noite. Claro que se já não bastasse de dia aquele frio miserável, queria se deitar e esquecer do que havia acontecido mais cedo, quando alguns pivetes lhe trataram mal, o chamando de frio e o afastando, dizendo que onde ele ficava, acabava pior que do que já estava, que iam congelar, então ela apareceu, o abraçou e falou de modo simples, "estou encostada nele e não estou congelada". Ótimo agora além de encolhido, com fome e com frio estava corado. Ouviu um barulho e percebeu que - e depois se amaldiçoou por isso - estava realmente muito frio, porém quando levantou a vista, viu hinamori escolhida na janela com o vento tocando-lhe a face e os cabelos esvoaçando. Certo, não era hora pra ficar abobalhado, ainda mais agora que ela estava olhando pra ele._

_- Tudo bem Shirou-chan? Está tremendo, se ficar no frio vai ficar com febre._

_- Você não pode falar nada! Nesse frio e pegando vento! - Franziu o cenho._

_- Estou com calor - certo, agora seu rosto devia estar expressando espanto, surpresa e perplexidade - e não consigo dormir, e você?_

_- Eu também, não consigo dormir - pegou os cobertores e sentou-se no batente da janela do lado da namo.. Droga que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles!? E sentou-se ao lado da amiga._

_- O céu ta bonito hoje - ela olhava as estrelas, ele ficou olhando pra ela memorizando cada detalhe do rosto dela, aqueles olhos de panda olhando no fundo dos dele e... PERAE ela tava encarando ele? Era melhor se deitar._

_- Vou deitar, to com frio – Falou, deitando-se e virando de lado, para evitar ficar olhando-a, mas então sentiu algo quente o abraçando por trás, virou de frente e sentiu a respiração quente dela no peito dele - o que você está fazendo hinamori?_

_- Você não ta conseguindo dormir porque está com frio, calor humano é o melhor para se aquecer - pode a sentir sorrindo._

_- E você porque não ta conseguindo dormir? Você não está com frio está? - realmente estava ficando calor, principalmente perto do peito._

_- ... - Ela demorou a responder, ele nem esperava mais quando ouviu: - pesadelo, Shirou-chan_

_- Não seja tão íntima, molhadora de camas, fica com medo de qualquer coisa, eu to aqui, vou te proteger._

"Droga!" – Lembrou-se da promessa que havia feito e inconscientemente a abraçou, o cheiro doce dos cabelos dela invadindo suas narinas, cheiro de... pêssego.

- Sabe molhadora de camas, você pode me chamar de Shirou sim, mas... Chan? Chan é pra meninas e pra pessoas da família e eu sou menino e não somos casados - ainda completou em pensamento.

Fechou os olhos, e permitiu-se dormir e sentir o calor que emanava dela, não era só o coração que ficava aquecido, como a alma dela era do tipo do fogo e a dele de gelo, como eram opostas e se anulavam; podiam sentir o calor do corpo um do outro. E ele teria uma boa noite de sono, como não tinha a tempos.

Aquele maldito sol no seu rosto, o acordara de um sonho. Sonhou que dormira com hinamori nos braços, precisava parar de sonhar com essas coisas. Tentou se levantar, mas havia algo que o impedia, olhou para baixo e viu cabelos cor de chocolate, daqueles que ganhava do Ukitake, entre seus braços, deus não foi um sonho, mas parecia que ia acabar, pois ela estava acordando.

- Bom dia - como ela conseguia acordar tão sorridente todos os dias? Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou por trás dele - está um lindo dia né?

- Linda - ela estava tão.. Droga, ah o que ia falar pra ela mesmo? - Olha hinamori você precisa aceitar a realidade - falou levantando-se - Aizen é um traidor, não pode mais sonhar que ele esta aqui e acordar, não venha ma- ele parou de falar tamanho o choque, ela estava.. Abraçando ele?

- Eu não sonhei com isso - ela o apertou mais forte - me prometa? Me prometa que vai voltar da guerra? Eu ... - ela estava chorando?! - não posso perder você também - ela completou baixinho, como se fosse uma confissão - eu sonhei que você tinha morrido - ele não soube dizer o que sentiu; raiva por fazê-la chorar, porém ficava feliz por ela admitir que sentiria falta dele, ele virou-se e a abraçou.

- Idiota! Eu não vou deixar você sozinha, eu... - ela estava tão perto com aqueles lábios vermelhos, estava indo em direção a ela quando alguém abriu a porta rapidamente.

-Taichou! - quando Matsumoto olhou a cena e as veias na cabeça do seu Taichou, sabia que estava encrencada - O comandante general está te chamando pra uma reunião com os Taichous - fechou a porta rapidamente, mas o tempo que ficou lá percebeu que... Eles estavam de pijama?

- Eu estou indo. - ele estava estressado e depois de se vestir, saiu correndo.

- Tchau Shirou-kun! - ela sorriu, era difícil dormir quando ele estava por perto, calor demais.

**Shinigami Golden**

Hinamori estava passando, ele ficaria observando ela passar, mas ouviu alguns shinigamis falando sobre ela, concentrou-se na conversa

- Você soube? A tenente Hinamori passou a noite com o Taichou

- Duvido, eles são muitos novos pra isso! Quem te contou?

- A tenente Matsumoto, ela viu os dois de pijama no quarto dele.

- MATSUMOTO! - é ela realmente estava encrencada.


End file.
